Mr. Red vs The Second Coming
There good stick fighters but only one well win in a DBX. Intro NO RULES!!!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX DBX Mr. Red was sitting on the step until a hole apperead in front of him. Mr. Red: What the- He jumped into it and landed in a computer. Mr. Red looked around and saw the 4 stick figures Red, Blue, Yellow and Green was fighting in their place. Mr. Red walked into it. Mr. Red:Can i join? Green nodded and got punched at the wall. Red uppercutted Mr. Red up to the ceiling but only to be kicked in the head. Yellow head butted Mr. Red and got slammed on the ground. Green jumped up punching Mr. Red in the head repeatedly and finished off the combo with a kick in the stomach. Mr. Red dashed at Green punching him thru the place. The Second Coming was helping Alan draw until Green felled by The Second Coming. TSC looked up to see Mr. Red. TSC got into his fighting stance as Mr. Red got into his. HERE WE GOOO!!!! Mr. Red ran at TSC and punched TSC in the head then blew TSC into the sky. Mr. Red jumped up and kicked TSC into a wall. TSC got up and saw the hammer Alan drew for him. TSC grabbed it and jumped at Mr. Red and smacked him in the head then got hit hard enough to smash him thru the ground. TSC got onto google and searched bowling ball and threw it at Mr. Red hitting him in the stomach. Mr. Red got and punched TSC on the ground. Mr. Redl: People's Elbow TSC tossed Mr. Red at the wall and uppercutted Mr. Red. TSC tried to throw another punch but Mr. Red ducked and punched TSC in the gut then did a flying kick blasting TSC back. TSC picked up the hammer and ran at Mr. Red. TSC swung the hammer but Mr. Red dodged and punched TSC in the face then pushing him back at the wall. TSC punched Mr. Red blasting him at a wall. TSC then ran at Mr. Red and and smashed him repeatedly to the wall. Mr. Red turned around and punched TSC back making him stumble back. Mr. Red started throwing punches to the head then back kicked TSC. Mr. Red then charged at TSC throwing him up. TSC looked down and saw the Minecraft Block. He grabbed it and looked at Mr. Red. TSC made a Minecraft Mech and jumped in it. Mr. Red: Woah.................... The Mech picked up Mr. Red and started slamming him on the ground by the leg. Alan drew a asteroid that blasted at Mr. Red. A portal appeared putting Mr. Red and the asteroid into Shock. Mr. Green was walking to the stairs until Mr. Red and the asteroid felled causing a explosion. Mr. Red: Uh-oh DBX Results This DBX winner is..........The Second Coming Next Time Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Oofman's new DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:StickFigure themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights